Truce
by kiba12
Summary: When Bellamy goes out searching for Clarke, he finds her sulking over the ship crash and the grounder meeting gone wrong. Despite her protests, he decides to tag along in an effort to keep her mind off the events from yesterday. Who knew Bellamy Blake had a playful side? (Takes place after 1x09)


**A/N: At the moment this is just a one-shot but if people like it, I may continue. Make sure to review and let me know what you think! **

**Truce**

"Where is Clarke?" A rather impatient Bellamy asked as he sauntered over towards Miller. He had been searching for the know it all blonde for most of the morning without any luck of finding her.

Miller simply shrugged. "How should I know?"

Bellamy gave him an intimidating glare which caused Miller to instantly stand up straighter in an attempt to not piss off his leader. "I saw her leaving camp about an hour ago." Miller said, and this time Bellamy looked more pleased with his answer.

He gave Miller a short nod before turning on his heel and making his way over towards the gate. "Keep watch over the camp while I'm gone." He called over his shoulder. Miller opened his mouth to speak again, but promptly shut it knowing that when it came to the princess, Bellamy wasn't likely to listen to anything he had to say about it. Miller shook his head and returned to the task at hand, seeing Bellamy's tall figure disappear behind the wall out of the corner of his eye.

…..

Clarke just needed to get away from camp. After everything that had went down during the meeting with the grounders, and seeing the drop ship go up in flames yesterday, she hadn't exactly been feeling very optimistic lately. She wasn't too far from camp and she had a knife tucked away in her pocket so she figured she'd be safe enough if any grounders decided to make an unexpected appearance.

At the sudden snap of a stick behind her, she whirled around, knife in hand only to find Bellamy with both hands held up in surrender. The blade was mere inches from his nose and if Bellamy had been any closer he may have gotten another gash to match the one from where Dax had punched him. "It's just me Princess." He said, relieved to see her lower the knife.

"Sorry, I thought you were a grounder." Clarke replied, not sounding particularly sorry at all. She placed the knife back in its place before continuing walking in the direction she had been before Bellamy showed up.

"Mind telling me what you're doing out here?" Bellamy asked, jogging slightly to catch up with her before falling into the same pace. "Don't tell me you're looking for the drop ship on your own." He said seriously, turning to look at her.

Clarke kept her eyes trained ahead, almost ignoring his presence completely. "I just needed some peace and quiet which is ruined now that you're here." She retorted.

Bellamy resisted the urge to smirk, instead turning his eyes ahead of him to see where they were headed. "Well do you have a particular destination in mind for this peace and quiet or are you just leading me to my impending death?"

Bellamy could have sworn he almost saw her smile. Almost.

"I haven't killed you yet Bellamy." Clarke said, which earned a short laugh from the dark haired man beside her. The two were nearing the body of water that she and Finn had visited when they had first landed on Earth. They had finally reached the clearing and stepped through the trees only to be greeted by the blinding sunlight. Even after being on Earth for a few weeks now, Clarke still hadn't quite gotten used to sunlight. The warmth it brought upon her skin, and the way it seemed to bring everything around her to life. Clarke spared a look at Bellamy, who had crouched down to the ground to observe something she couldn't see. His brown eyes glinted in the light, and she couldn't help admire the curiosity flitting about his features.

Bellamy returned to his feet moments later, holding the unknown object in his hands. Clarke moved towards him to get a closer look, but Bellamy swiftly folded his fingers over the object, obscuring it from her view once again. She narrowed her eyes at him and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh come on Bellamy. How old are you? Six?" She joked, the sunlight now playing in her own blue eyes.

He only grinned at her in response and slid the object into his pocket, and then proceeded to pat his hand over the spot where the object was now hidden. "It's not important." He said, knowing fully well that not knowing what it was would drive her crazy.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, surprised at Bellamy's playfulness. Her lips twisted into a slight smirk of her own. She would find out what he was hiding, even if she had to tackle him to the ground to do it.

Bellamy eyed Clarke suspiciously, figuring that the look on her face meant she was definitely up to something. Ignoring his suspicions, he turned towards the lake and walked over towards the edge peering into the water. Clarke walked up and stopped to stand beside him. Silently, she inched her hand towards the pocket Bellamy had placed the unknown object into. Bellamy, seemingly oblivious, continued to stare out across the lake. Just as the tips of Clarke's fingers grazed the fabric of Bellamy's cargo pants, his hand snapped out and grabbed hold of her wrist.

Clarke's head jerked up to meet his gaze, her expression startled at his quick reflexes.

"Well well. The Princess a theif? I never would have guessed it." Bellamy said, the amusement on his face mingled in with his words as well.

Clarke's cheeks flushed at the embarrassment of being caught. The corner of Bellamy's eyes crinkled as he smiled, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off his face. The heat from his hand wrapped around her wrist sent a burning sensation across her skin. She could tell that Bellamy felt it too, watching as his eyes flickered towards her wrist. Using his distraction to her advantage, Clarke swung her other hand around and slipped it into Bellamy's pocket. Before he had time to react she had already pulled the object out of his pocket, and was currently holding it tightly in her closed fist. Clarke laughed happily, feeling rather proud of herself. After all, Bellamy Blake was not easily outwitted.

Her pride didn't last long though as Bellamy still had a hand firmly clasped around her wrist. Without warning, Bellamy suddenly jumped backward, pulling Clarke along with him as they splashed into the water. The two were completely submerged under the cool water, their bodies soaked to the core. Clarke surfaced coughing and spluttering, after she managed to find her footing. The water came up to her chest, and as Bellamy surfaced moments later she could see it only came up to his stomach. She gave him a good long glare, before remembering that she still had the object in her hand. Smiling to herself she slowly opened her fist, to reveal a dull pebble. Her smile slowly faded away, and she could hear Bellamy bursting into laughter loud and clear feeling like she'd just been punched in the face.

"I told you it wasn't important." He said in between his laughter.

The pure look of loathing on Clarke's face only made him laugh harder. The laughter died away on his lips though as an annoyed Clarke started wading through the water towards him. "Now just wait a second, we can talk about this." He said, holding his hands up in surrender for the second time that day. Clarke ignored him, and continued moving closer. She reached up to the top of his head and dunked him underneath the water.

This time Clarke was the one laughing. Bellamy quickly resurfaced, shaking his head like a wet dog. "That's what I call sweet revenge." She said, her smile widening.

"Oh you're in for it now, Princess." He said. Clarke squealed as she dodged his arms as he attempted to grab her. She scrambled back over to the water bank, and lifted herself out of the lake, sitting down on the edge with her feet still dangling in the water. "Truce?" She said, offering out her hand as Bellamy chased after her.

He eyed her hand suspiciously, but after a moment of thought, grabbed her hand and shook it. "Truce." He replied, pulling himself out of the water to lie beside her, his eyes shutting as he let out a loud sigh. She looked down at him, a smile still playing at her lips. He opened one eye to peer up at her. He then propped himself up on one elbow to push away the wet strands of hair sticking to her face. Clarke's smile softened and Bellamy sat up even higher, his face becoming increasingly close to Clarke's. A moment later his lips were on hers, the kiss going from light and airy to deep and passionate within a matter of seconds. His tongue teased the top of her lip and Clarke bit down softly on the bottom of his. They seemed to realize what they were doing as their eyes opened wide and the two pulled apart. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Clarke finally broke the silence. "We should probably get back."

Bellamy nodded reluctantly. "Yeah…" And got to his feet before offering Clarke his hand.

The pair then began walking back to camp in silence, without uttering a word of what had just happened.


End file.
